


In His Eyes

by BartonStark (BloodEnvy)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Clintasha - Freeform, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodEnvy/pseuds/BartonStark
Summary: Natasha sees something in Clint's eyes that changes her.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	In His Eyes

For Natasha, it was his eyes.

She’d spent what was meant to be a childhood learning not to trust, not to believe anything but the orders she was given. To read every little tick and flicker in a person’s expression and to exploit it. She spent years, alone, as the Black Widow. Looking into the eyes of the targets assigned to her and ignoring the fear, the desperation she found there. Some accepted it with resignation when they realized who she was to them, their angel of death, and she played the role she was given.

It was what she was good at.

It was what she was made for.

And then she saw his eyes.

He was sent to kill her. And he’d had eyes like hers – hardened by the years and the things that he had seen and done, and set by the knowledge that this, that she, was his mission. But behind that… behind that there had been something softer, something untouched by that time and all that horror. Something she tried to avoid seeing in her own.

Something earnest.

So, she’d found herself against all reason trusting him when he’d offered her another option, a new life. Found herself believing, and becoming, more than just the weapon pointed by someone else’s hand.

And when the memories of her worst days became too much to bear, she was surprised to find that it was in his eyes, and eventually in his arms, that she found solace.

So much about his eyes was honest. The affection that shone from them when he laughed, endearingly too loud, on a quiet night. The calm when he comforted her, anchored her to this new reality, to their shared reality together.

The trust when he was injured on a mission and she was the one to take care of him. The concern when the roles were reversed, his touch made gentle with shaking hands.

The pure – almost overwhelming, but at the same time welcome – passion that burned behind them the first night she invited him into her bed.

The love.

The wonderful, steadying, heartbreaking love that glowed in his eyes and lit up his smile for the first time months after they first met.

And the fear.

And the denial.

And the absolute heartbreak in his eyes all those years later when she’d whispered

“It’s okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I couldn't get out of my head, so I had to write it down. Let me know what you think, and I'll have more reader inserts up soon.


End file.
